Many projects require the participation of multiple individuals who often need to meet with each other in order to achieve the goals of their project. In many instances, the individuals working on the project are not located in close geographic proximity to each other. Therefore, instead of face-to-face meetings, the individuals working on the project may have a teleconference or web conference. Conferencing software permits multiple participants across different locations and time zones to converge in a shared conference. In a teleconference system, each participant dials a telephone number to reach the host of the conference, and then enters a pass code to access the specific conference in the system. Specific call-in numbers and pass codes exist for different geographic locations. Some devices that a participant may use to access the conference have location awareness capabilities that can passively or actively determine the location of the device and participant. For example, client-based location awareness uses Internet Protocol (IP) based profiling, which uses the participant's network information (Media Access Control (MAC) address, subnet) to determine the geographical location of the participant.